In the Cage
#46 In the Cage Yukon Base, Alaska, United States of America. #3 testing facility. 4th training area, Range A-207. Orange blooms of explosions lit up the soon to be darkened sky. “Yuuya! Above you!” Hearing Yiefei’s warning, Yuuya’s Shiranui 2nd twisted out of the way just in time to avoided the incoming 120mm fire from an F-16C that disappeared out of sight seconds ago. Before the F-16C could fire its next 120mm sabot, a hail of 36mm return fire from the Shiranui 2nd tore into the torso of the F-16C, killing it. Yiefei’s timely warning, and the terrorist pilot’s decision to use 120mm instead of his faster 36mm, undoubtedly saved Yuuya’s life. But it isn’t over yet, as Yuuya began to search for his next target, he failed to realize that the F-16C, while silenced, is still a burning wreck crashing down towards him with gravity and its previous momentum. “Ghh…” The impact of the F-16C caused the Shiranui to crash into the ground. Yuuya’s vision dimmed, and his HUD became blurred and unreadable. In his dazed condition he still heard the voice of the panicking Yeifei. “Yuuya, please Yuuya, Get up...!” On Yuuya’s HUD the radar blips warned of more approaching hostiles. 6 more F-16C, to be exact. In seconds they will be within range and all routes of escape will be cutoff. “Get away from him! Don’t come any closer!” Yiefei yelled defiantly and desperately, as her F-15E note: due to plot reasons she couldn’t get to her J-10X stood as a shield in front the fallen Shiranui, and poured suppressive fire into the enemy. “Get out of here Yiefei! Leave me…….” “No! I will never leave you behind!” Removing the burning wreckage on top of him. Yuuya realized that it was too late. All 6 terrorists F-16C are in range, their suppressive fire quickly chipping away at what little cover he and Yiefei had. Being completely pinned in their position unable to return fire, they could do little but to watch on their radar as 2 hostiles closed the distance under the cover fire of their allies to finish their helpless prey off up close. “Yuuya!!!!” A woman’s voice came on his radio. It wasn’t Yiefei, no, it was a voice he was far more familiar and closer with. The next moment, the suppressive fire on his position ceased, and on his radar he could see that the 2 F-16Cs approaching his position were sniped out of the air from an unknown angle. “Good work, Bridges! The enemy here has exhausted their missiles! Leave the rest to us. You and Baofeng 1, leave this area immediately!” “Yui! You…..!” Several new friendly signal registered on his radar. And he could see the golden form of a TSF approaching rapidly. “You can’t be too greedy, Yuuya! Me and the princess got this covered!!” Yui’s Takemikazuchi and Tarisa’s Shiranui 2nd flew over Yuuya’s position and charged into the remaining 4 F-16C. The Golden Takemikazuchi unsheathed its blade, and closed the distance with impossible swiftness. With a series of parries and slashes, 3 enemy F-16C were cleaved into twine within but a moment. Despite the number of times Yuuya had spared with Yui with swords in training, never had Yuuya ever seen such a brutally effective, yet elegant display of life taking swordsmanship. No remorse, no hesitation, no mercy, only killing intent. At that moment, Yuuya felt a slight chill in his spine. “She's been going easy on me….” Category:TSFIA Category:Total Eclipse